Arrest
Arrest is the most common act done by police. Police confiscate items from the arrested criminal like keycards, guns, jewels they have yet to collect at the criminal base, and all other items. Criminals who are arrested will remain in cuffs for a short time until they go back to prison. Fortunately criminals can break each other out, if they are willing too, though. Overview An arrest is what a police officer does to get a criminal off the streets. Arrest can be done to a hostile prisoner or criminal in Jailbreak. Getting arrested is common for any criminal so don't be surprised if you get arrested a few times. Here are the common ways people get arrested in Jailbreak. * A cop successfully busts a bank robbery with you involved. * You can be arrested by trying to escape Prison. * You can be arrested by successfully pickpocketing a police officer. * You can be arrested by a cop hiding/camping outside of the Jewelry Store or Bank. * You can be arrested by white name tag that somehow gets a hold of handcuffs (very rare). * You can get arrested by being AFK and not watching you surroundings. * You enter the alley way between the police and visitors building. * You are in the process of robbing the Donut Shop or Gas Station and you can get arrested. * You get arrested by shooting/arresting innocent prisoners as a police officer. (I''s not an arrest but you have to wait 20 seconds in a cell as a punishment if you are police officer and/or you will lose cash if you arrest innocent prisoners). * Resetting (is not an arrest but you will have to wait the 20 seconds as a punishment in the cells at the Prison if you were a criminal). If a police officer is chasing you while resetting, the police officer will get your bounty. * Or just to get you off the streets. When you get arrested you will lose all your items such as keycards and weapons. You will also lose your robbery cash if you were in the process of robbing the Bank or Jewelry Store. When you get arrested the person who arrested you will receive $300 ($360 If VIP) plus your bounty if you had one. If an arrest is successfully made, a criminal who is not arrested can break you out within 10 seconds. If they break you out, you will still have no items but remain a criminal (free prisoner if you were arrested as a prisoner). If you get arrested once more you will automatically teleport to the prison. When you are at the prison because of an arrest, you'll have to wait in '''your' cell as punishment for 20 seconds. While you wait your 20 seconds you can grab any items in your Bed drawers. Some players switch servers when they get arrested so they don't have to wait cell time. When you get arrested you have to escape prison again to go back to a criminal. How To Avoid Getting Arrested: * Try to avoid going to the bank on servers that have more than 6 cops because all the cops get the notification that the Bank is being robbed and will most likely try to arrest you. * Instead of going to the Camaro that spawns outside the prison, try to teleport to the criminal base by becoming a criminal and jumping on the fence until you die. However using this method will no longer spawn you at a criminal base in the Sewers Update, instead killing yourself on the fence would spawn you in prison to balance the game and prevent easy escapes from cops by just killing yourself on any fence. * Try not to kill a large group of cops because there are too many to kill. * Don't fall for the free keycard or cash scam in the Prison if you want to escape quickly. * Check your mini map to see where cops are. * If you get tazed, spam jump to get up faster. * Try to team up or stick with other criminals because then they can kill cops faster and break you out if you get arrested (if willing to). * Don't take risks with a high chance of being arrested unless that is your only option such as escaping the Bank with a cop camping the staircase. * Always have a backup car in case you get ejected and they defend or lock your car. * If you are on low health and a cop is chasing you try to jump around in a circle around the cop to break their E circle and make it harder for their to nail a taze. * If a large amount of cops try to storm the vault, run straight into the lasers of the bank and commit suicide before they make it to the vault. You will lose all your items but it's better than having your bounty collected by police and going back to Prison and escaping again. * If you are going AFK for some time (like entering a code to play music) do it in a place where cops don't see you such like as the Fire Station or Garage. * If you have managed to bribe a cop by donating them money, they can't arrest you for 45 seconds. * If you see a criminal arrested, double check if a cop is camp/guarding him/her before you undergoing the process of breaking him/her out. As some people use them as bait to arrest another player. How to arrest criminals: * Check out the most wanted board to see who has large bounties. * Try to camp places like the Jewelry Store, the Bank, the Donut Shop, the Gas Station, and the Train and wait for criminals to come and try to rob these places. * Bring a gangs of police to arrest large gangs of criminal. * Taze them so that they can't get away. * Look at mini map to see where criminals are by finding red dots on the mini map. * Pretend to be a cop who gives away free keys, but arrest anyone who pickpockets you. * Switch servers to find bounties. How to find out if a prisoner is guilty: * If a prisoner punches the electrical box or punches a prisoner or cop at least once. * If a prisoner picks up a weapon or keycard from pickpocketing or they pick from a police officers dead corpse. * If a prisoner runs inside an area where they are not supposed to go to like the police armory, the Prison parking lot, or the Visitor Building. * If a prisoner successfully escapes prison. You can arrest criminals with no penalty. * You can tell if a prisoner has obtained a keycard if they open a door that requires a keycard to open for prisoners/criminals, so you can arrest them without a penalty. * If a prisoner enters a vehicle (most commonly a helicopter, since criminals might try to give prisoners a ride out of Prison), the prisoner becomes guilty and you are able to arrest them. * If a prisoner has any item that they reveal, such as a flashlight or a donut, they are considered guilty even if they get the item from one of the Bed Drawers located in the cell area. * You can shoot or taze prisoners who you think are guilty to see if they actually are guilty without losing $25 (it's better to taze, though, because you can become a prisoner if you shoot innocent prisoners too many times). Hostile prisoners will ragdoll when tazed and you won't get a warning if you shoot a hostile prisoner. Trivia * You cannot arrest a criminal from inside a car, you will have to eject them first. * There is a glitch where you can sit in a chair to avoid arrest. There will be no E prompt but you can still get tased and fall out of your chair and get arrested. * There is a glitch where if your near an item and in reach of picking it up while you get arrested. If you spam click the item you will have it with you in your inventory. * There is a glitch when a criminal cannot be arrested. You will have to kill them or see if a random cop has a working E prompt. If you want to deal with them the best thing you can do is wait for them to go to the Bank and perform a bank bust to arrest them. * There is a glitch when you can´t arrest a prisoner who is escaping the prison by the explosive wall, if you try to arrest someone who is doing this method, sometimes the game will say don’t arrest innocent people. * Prisoners can blow up the exploding wall without becoming guilty until the prisoner runs into the parking lot of the prison. This allows some prisoner using this method to think they are guilty and a cop a penalty * Before the Rocket Fuel Update, cops only get $100 per arrest ($120 for VIP). Even earlier than that, cops will only make $25 per arrest. * Before E prompts where added, you had to click on a hostile prisoner/criminal to arrest them. * Arrested criminals can be broken out of handcuffs if they get arrested. * If you break a criminal out of handcuffs. You would have to wait 15 seconds before you can break another player out of handcuffs. * If a criminal or prisoner dies while they are cuffed, they will still go straight to prison to respawn in their cell. The main reason why cops kill arrested criminals/prisoners so they can not be broken out of handcuffs and they will automatically go back to their cell in prison. * If a prisoner breaks a cuffed prisoner out of handcuffs, both players will be considered innocent so you can't arrest a prisoner if you see a prisoner break another prisoner out of handcuffs. * Police cannot arrest players for 45 seconds if you got bribed. * Criminals or non-innocent prisoners who got in a arrested position will unable to move for few seconds before they got teleported to cell. * Arrested criminals/prisoners will loose all their items such as weapons and a keycard if they get cuffed. * You can see prisoners in arrested position by they walking with arms on a back. * You can tell if prisoners have guilty by using the taser and seeing the prisoner ragdolls. * During early stages of game if criminal with default clothing got arrested they will change to Prison Jumpsuit before they go back to prison. * Sometimes criminals who have already removed their prison jumpsuit will still appear it their default clothing. It is unknown if it is a glitch or not or prisoners not in their jumpsuit may hint to cops that they used to be an active criminal. Category:Gameplay Category:Infomation